Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess
:This article is about the film. For other uses, see Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (disambiguation). Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess is the pilot movie of the TV series, Sofia the First. Summary 's mother marries the king of Enchancia. Now she must learn to be a princess, while she deals with the scheming royal sorcerer, who wants to usurp the power of her newly received amulet, and a jealous stepsister. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia (first appearance; main story and flashback) Supporting characters: * Flora (first appearance) * Fauna (first appearance) * Merryweather (first appearance) * Queen Miranda (first appearance; main story and flashback) * King Roland II (first appearance; main story and flashback) * Ruby Hanshaw (first appearance) * Jade (first appearance) * Clover (first appearance) * Robin (first appearance) * Mia (first appearance) * Whatnaught (first appearance, no lines) * Amber (first appearance) * James (first appearance) * Baileywick (first appearance) * Prince Zandar (first appearance) * Professor Popov (first appearance) * Princess Cinderella (only appearance; cameo) Villains: * Cedric (first appearance) * Wormwood (first appearance) Other characters: * Max's owner (first appearance; no lines) * Goodwyn (first appearance; portrait; cameo) * Winnifred (first appearance; portrait; cameo) * Suzette (first appearance) * Marcie (first appearance) * Princess Clio (first appearance; no lines; cameo) * Princess Lakshmi (first appearance) * Prince Chad (first appearance) * Princess Mae (first appearance) * Princess Penelope (first appearance) * Princess Jun (first appearance; cameo) * Prince Khalid (first appearance; cameo) * Prince Derek (first appearance) * Prince Charming (only time mentioned) * Cinderella's stepsisters (only time mentioned) * King Roland I (first time mentioned) Locations * Enchancia (first appearance) ** Dunwiddie (first appearance; main story and flashback) *** Sofia's home/shoe workshop (only appearance; main story and flashback) ** Enchancia Castle (first appearance; main story and flashback) *** Sofia's bedroom (first appearance) *** Cedric's workshop (first appearance) * Royal Preparatory Academy (first appearance) ** Library (first appearance) ** Ballet room (first appearance) Objects * Hand fan (first appearance) * Amulet of Avalor (first appearance) * Biscuits (first appearance) * Trick shoes (only appearance) Vehicles * Flying stage coaches (first appearance) Cast Songs * "Not Ready To Be a Princess" * "Royal Prep" * "A Little Bit of Food" * "True Sisters" * "Rise and Shine" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Written by: Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Zach Callison as , Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tress MacNeille as Merryweather, Barbara Dirickson as Flora, Russi Taylor as Fauna, Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Jennifer Hale as , Meghan Strange as Robin, Fiona Bishop as Ruby, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Isabella Acres as Jade, Maxim Knight as Prince Zandar, Michaela Zee as Princess Jun * Additional Voices: Zach Callison, Jim Cummings, Ashley Eckstein, Jennifer Hale, Jess Harnell, Maxim Knight, Michaela Zee * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Kelly Ward * Storyboard by: Eugene Salandra, Bob Kline, Stark Howell, Lonnie Lloyd, Viki Anderson, Larry Leker, Holly Forsyth * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, J. Michael Spooner * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Character Design: Marianne Tucker, Connor Flynn * Prop Design: Crazybird Studio * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Dee Farnsworth * Color Stylist: Carol S. Berke * Storyboard Revisions: Lonnie Lloyd * Timing Directors: Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * "Not Ready To Be a Princess" ** Written by: David Lawrence and Faye Greenberg * "A Little Bit of Food" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh and Craig Gerber * "Royal Prep" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh and Craig Gerber * "True Sisters" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh and Craig Gerber * "Rise and Shine" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh and Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Song Vocals Produced by: John Kavanaugh * Vocal Recording Engineer: Gabe Moffat * Song Arrangements by: Kevin Kliesch and Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editors: Carmen Woods, Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Eric Freeman, Matt Brown * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman, CAS * Foley Artists: Diane Greco, Tony Marguiles * Post Studio Coordination: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Adam Garza * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinator: Leona Beckert * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Notes/trivia * This was included on the DVD of the same name on March 5, 2013. * This movie has been adapted into several different books: ** Random House published Sofia the First on October 30, 2012. ** Disney Press published Once Upon a Princess on July 23, 2013. ** Reader's Digest Children's Books published Becoming a Princess on July 30, 2013. * Clover reveals that the only reason why animals have helped princesses in the past is for food, which they haven't received, which is why they stopped helping Princess Amber. * is completely ignorant to the evil intentions of Cedric, which continues throughout the series proper (until "Day of the Sorcerers"); even the ill intent of Wormwood is ignored (until "Day of the Sorcerers" and more exclusively in "In Cedric We Trust"). Sofia mispronouncing Cedric's name as Ceed-ric is also a recurring gag throughout the first season. * is the titular character of the 1950 film of the same name. Jennifer Hale reprises her role from the sequels. * This is the only time the songs are credited. * Kelly Ward is the voice director of this movie, and Sam Riegel takes over for the series proper. Errors * It's unclear when exactly Miranda married Roland. She has to go back to the village to pick Sofia up, who apparently hasn't formally met her stepfather or stepsiblings yet. ** This seems to be retconned in the "Me and My Mom" song from "Mom's the Word", where the family comes together, seemingly at the end of the wedding ceremony. Although, Amber seems unusually pleased by this. * From the village to the castle, Sofia is wearing her village clothing, then suddenly once she gets to the castle, she's wearing her princess dress. * Jade is at the back of the class (sitting next to Princess Jun), when Sofia first walks in. When Jun does a curtsy to Sofia, Jade disappears. (Incidentally, Jade later goes to Royal Prep for a day in "Princess Jade".) * Sofia says she'll dry off before the next class, but she doesn't and stays wet the entire day, risking the chance of catching pneumonia. Quotes : Mom, we're almost there! I wonder what our room will look like? : Sofia, now that we're living in the castle, you're going to have your own bedroom. Miranda & Sofia: (excitedly) Yes! Miranda: Amber, James, I know there aren't many fairy tales about kind and loving stepmothers. But I hope to change that. : Sofia, welcome to the family. Baileywick: All hail Queen Miranda and Princess Sofia! Roland: Sofia. Sofia: (startled and drops silverware) Yes, Your Majesty? (chuckles nervously) Roland: Call me Roland, or "You with the crown!" Or Dad? Roland: Sofia, I have something for you. Consider it a welcome gift. Sofia: It's beautiful. Roland: It's a very special amulet, so you must promise to never take it off. That way you'll never lose it. Sofia: I promise. Cedric: She has the Amulet of Avalor. But not for long. Cedric: With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, for better or worse, a blessing or curse. Cedric: Oh, I'll give it right back. I promise. Sofia: But I promised never to take it off. And my mother says, "A broken promise can never be glued back together." Cedric: How irritatingly charming. Clover: You can hear us?! Sofia: You can talk?! Robin: "Can he stop talking?" is a better question. Clover: You ever heard of personal space, momma? Put me down! Sofia: Oh, sorry. You're just so cute and cuddly I couldn't help it. Clover: Yeah, well, please help it. Clover: Okay. Now, why do you think us woodland creatures have been helping you princesses for all these years? Sofia: I don't know. Tell me. Clover: Cause we gotta eat. And you got the food. Ruby: Prince James poured me tea! James: What you did wasn't a prank. She needed those dance lessons. You're trying to ruin her ball. And I know why. Amber: Because she doesn't belong here? James: No. Because everyone likes her more than you. And after what you did today, so do I. Amber: You don't mean that. James: Yes, I do. (walks away) Amber: Wait! James! Come back! Marcie or Suzette: Prettiest princess in the palace. Amber: (overhears and runs away sobbing) Sofia: Cinderella? What are you doing here? : Your amulet brought me here. It links all the princesses that ever were. And when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. Clover: Oh, they've got your master's spellbook, birdbrain. Wormwood: But the counter-spellbook is hidden behind the painting. So the joke's on them. Sofia: Thanks, Wormwood! Wormwood: She heard what I said? No! Roland: You dance wonderfully! Sofia: Thanks, Your Majesty. I mean, Dad. Amber: I taught her everything she knows. James: Huh? Sofia: I've been wondering. Why do they call you "Roland the Second"? Roland: Because my father, the former king, was also named Roland. Sofia: So I guess that makes me Sofia the First. Roland: (chuckles) I guess it does. External links * Buy at Amazon.com * Buy at iTunes (US) * Buy at iTunes (CA) * Buy at iTunes (UK) * Buy at iTunes (AU) }} Category:Films